world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Erin Spencer
Jennifer Patricia Spencer (born July 8, 1982) is an American country music singer, songwriter and professional wrestler signed with World Elite Wrestling under the ring name Erin Spencer on their Adrenaline brand. Along with her wrestling career, Andrews is also a singer-songwriter. Andrews is currently signed to 870 Records based out of Nashville, Tennessee and is currently working on her debut album, See You Again. In July 2013 the first single titled "See You Again" was released with the album getting released on November 30th, 2013. Early life Andrews was born in Nashville, however soon moved to London, England when she was a child. The only child of Margaret (née O'Malley), a motivational speaker, and Brandon Spencer, a massage therapist, photographer, and shaman. Andrews' mother is English and her father, an American from Kansas City, Missouri, is of part Native American descent. Andrews has dual citizenship of the UK and the US. Her parents separated when she was two years old. After secondary education at Sion-Manning Roman Catholic Girls' School, West London, Andrews took A-levels at the London Oratory School and trained at the Guildhall School of Music and Drama graduating in 2005. Andrews would move back to the United States when she was 19 years old to pursue a career in modeling. Music career In November 2012 it was revealed that Andrews had signed a record deal with 870 Records and that she was beginning work on her debut album which she was hoping to have released in the fall of 2013. In July 2013 the first single titled "See You Again" was released to positive reviews from music critics. Billboard.com described the song to be "truly a taste of heaven." Liv Carter of Urban Country News gave the song a "thumbs up", adding "what pulls it over the line however, and presumably why it has become a fan-favorite, is its sincerity in wishing to bring comfort and Andrews’ confident performance." "See You Again" tells the story of moving onwards after experiencing the death of a loved one in life. The lyrics provide hope and promise through Andrews' strong Christian faith that one will reunite with every fallen loved one in the afterlife. The song's opening consists of a solo piano, followed by a backing chorus and band kicking in shortly after. The album was released worldwide on November 30th, 2013. Andrews later revealed that she was taking a break from music to focus on her professional wrestling career, also citing that she was a little burnt out and was having trouble with coming to terms with her bandmates on their next album. In a September 2014 interview, Spencer revealed that at the time she had no intentions of continuing her music career and was focusing everything on her wrestling career and had no desire to return. Professional wrestling career World Elite Wrestling / WEW Teaming with Courtney Rimes (2013–2014) In November 2013, Andrews signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling and was assigned to their Animosity brand. Spencer made her in-ring debut on the November 18, 2013 episode of Burnout and defeated Rebecca Layne. A week later on the November 25, 2013 episode of Animosity Spencer teamed up with WEW Starlets Champion Courtney Rimes, dubbing themselves — Southern Country; defeated Amber Torres and Karolina Graf. On the December 16, 2013 episode of Animosity Southern Country suffered their first loss as a team, losing to Divas of Harlem. It was announced later in the night that Southern Country would team up with Shannon Treamon to take on Madame Desdemona, Amber Torres and Melissa Salcedo in a Santa's Little Helper's tag team match, which the latter were able to win after Desdemona pinned Rimes. On the February 3, 2014 episode of Burnout, Spencer defeated Briana Colezzi. After a short hiatus from the ring, Spencer returned and along with her partner Courtney they were drafted to Adrenaline in the 2014 WEW Draft Show where they will make their debut against the team of Ellie Starling and Scarlett-Louise, they would go on to lose the match. Shortly after this both Spencer and Rimes went on a brief hiatus. At Battlefield in an in-ring segment, Rimes turned on Spencer after attacking her from behind and stated that she was holding her back and that she wasn't gonna let her stand in the way of her and the WEW Women's Championship thus turning heel. Originally this was supposed to lead to a feud between Rimes and Spencer however Rimes opted to take some time off and the feud was scrapped. On the April 4, 2014 episode of Adrenaline Spencer defeated CJ Sweet in a singles match. Spencer continued her winning streak with a win over Scarlett-Louise on the April 11, 2014 episode of Adrenaline. Pursuit of the Women's Championship (2014–present) Over the next several weeks Spencer would either call out or slander the WEW Women's Champion, Tiffany Krys saying that she should defend the title like a champion is supposed to thus showing signs of a heel turn. On the May 19, 2014 Super Animosity, Spencer had a backstage confrontation of sorts with Krys. Later that night during Krys' match with Madame Desdemona, Spencer would make her presence known down at ringside possibly scouting Tiffany. After Krys defeated Desdemona, Erin applauded before just staring her down. The following week, Erin once again was at ringside for Tiffany's match against Alexis Morrison, that same night Spencer defeated Robina Hood extending her unbeaten streak to five; Later in the night Spencer was seen talking with WEW World Champion, Shady Layne and after Ashley Tierney interrupts the conversation, before Erin unbeknownst to Shady switches her water bottle. It's revealed during the main event that Layne was drugged by B.O.S.S. as they began to beat her down before Tiffany Krys made the save for Shady. On the June 20, 2014 episode of Adrenaline after Tierney goaded Tiffany down to the ring, Spencer attacked Krys beating her down before Tierney joined in on the beatdown thus completing her heel turn and aligning herself with B.O.S.S. Later that night following the main event between Chris McKenzie and Shady Layne both Tierney and Spencer hit the ring and started attacking Shady Layne before both Krys and Vantage made the save and all six started brawling before Mrs. Vanderbilt put an end to it. Vanderbilt then as a result of Erin's previous complaints about Tiffany made the announcement that Tiffany would defend her title at Legacy: Jamaica against Spencer. At the PPV, Spencer lost to Krys thus ending her unbeaten streak in singles competition as well as her winning streak. On the August 1, 2014 episode of Adrenaline, Spencer teamed up with Malice to face Jessica Anderson in a Handicap match which the latter won after pinning Malice. Later that night Spencer assaulted Krys backstage thus furthering the feud. A week later on the August 15, 2014 episode of Adrenaline, Spencer defeated Rochelle Emerson and after the match she would be attacked by Krys in retaliation for the previous week's attack. Later that night following Tiffany Krys' loss to Peyton Banx she was once again assaulted by Spencer, however Ellie Starling - whom had come out to even the odds along with Krys drove both Spencer and Banx back. It was then announced that on the following episode of Adrenaline that Krys and Spencer were being forced to team up to face the team of Vendetta and Sansa Jentry. Krys and Spencer would be victorious after Spencer pinned Vendetta after Krys hit Spencer with a Shining Wizard which forced Spencer to fall on top of Vendetta for the pin. Throughout the course of the match, Spencer attacked Krys whenever she tried to gain any momentum. Personal life Andrews is a practicing Christian. She follows a vegan diet. She and her mother are fans of writer Stephen King. Andrews is a fan of horror-themed TV shows The Following and The Walking Dead, having stated, in an interview with Marie Claire, that she would like to play a zombie on The Walking Dead. Both of her parents are alive and have since gotten back together despite separating when Jennifer was two and in the same home they have lived in since her birth. They still have the same jobs. Andrews and her parents are close, Jennifer has one older brother named Nigel; however she and her brother at times have a love/hate relationship. Andrews is really big when it comes to Charities, she's currently a spokesperson for Stand Up For Cancer and "Take Action Hollywood!" which is a charity that utilizes the power of the entertainment industry and the medium of film to affect for positive social change. Andrews married her boyfriend of four years Jordan Andrews on December 29th, 2011. In April 2014 it was revealed that Spencer filed for divorce from her husband citing irreconcilable differences. Spencer later stated she was in the process of reverting back to her maiden name which she completed in June 2014. Andrews is good friends with fellow WEW Starlets Courtney Rimes, Deidra Johnson, Ashley Tierney, Jennifer Sparks and Kelsey Cameron. Since April 2014, Spencer has been in a relationship with former WEW Elitist Jacob Quinn. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Seeing Red'' (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) **''Botox Injection'' (Bicycle Superkick) **''Red Alert'' (Cradle DDT) – 2014–present *'Signature moves' **Bridging northern lights suplex **Cartwheel evasion **Cross-legged STF **Forward Russian legsweep **Handspring back elbow smash **Handstand calf kick **Handstand headscissors takedown **Knee lifts to an opponent leaning through the ropes or transitioned into multiple short-arm clotheslines **Roundhouse kick **''Scorpion Crosslock'' (Inverted sharpshooter with double chickenwing combination) **Sitout facebuster **Snap suplex **Spinning heel kick **Standing tornado DDT **Swinging neckbreaker **Stink face **Victory roll *'With Courtney Rimes' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Walk That Line'' – (Double jumping DDT) ***''Night Sugar'' – (Reverse roundhouse kick (Rimes) / Standing tornado DDT (Spencer) **'Double team signature moves' ***Bearhug hold (Courtney) / springboard lariat takedown combination (Spencer) ***Double dropkick ***Double elbow drop, with theatrics ***Double flapjack, followed by simultaneously kipping up ***Double snap suplex ***Rimes irish whips Spencer into a corner clothesline to the cornered opponent followed by Spencer irish whipping the opponent into a Reverse roundhouse kick from Rimes *'Managers' **Courtney Rimes *'Nicknames' **'"Miss American Dream"' **"Southern Country" **'"Sweet & Angelic"' **'"The Starlet of Tomorrow"' **'"The Fiery Red Head"' **"The Good Girl" **"The Heart of Tennessee" *'Entrance themes' **"Good Girl" by Carrie Underwood (2013) **"Round Here" by Florida Georgia Line (Used while teaming with Courtney Rimes) **"She's Country (Club Mix)" by Jason Aldean (January 25, 2014 – April 27, 2014) **'"Stars in the Night"' by CFO$ (May 9, 2014–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Elite Wrestling' **2013 WEW Award for Cutie of the Year (Nominated)